One Shot
by cOokIng PoT
Summary: Two characters meet on an airplane and start up something the neither knew where it would lead to. Reviews are appreciated. A PoT AU. Ryoma and Sakuno Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by the movie Before Sunrise, a one-shot. Whoever the characters are, your guess is as good as mine. Reviews are muchly appreciated.

**One Shot.**

She furrowed her eyebrows and shifted uneasily in her seat, glancing surreptitiously at the couple across the aisle. The couple had been quarrelling ever since the flight began and she was not too sure if she could tolerate it any longer. The quarrel escalated and she sighed, grabbing her bag and left her seat.

Fortunately it was an early flight and the plane was thankfully half-full. She spotted an empty seat a few rows down, next to a tall guy.

"Sorry, is this seat taken?" She asked in English. The guy glanced up at her from his book and motioned to it.

"No. Couldn't stand the feuding couple?" He asked nonchantly. She smiled, embarrassed. He closed his book and turned to her, gesturing to the couple. "So, do you happen to know what they are quarrelling about?"

"Well, they were arguing over who gets to take the seat nearer the aisle."

"Ah, sou-da."

"Oh, you speak Japanese!" She asked excitedly. It was good to know of someone who spoke her native tongue. She was getting rather tired of having to speak English. He gave her a small smile.

"You speak good English yourself." She blushed. "Just came back from some exchange programme?"

"Yes, oh, how did you know?" He chuckled at the amazement in her tone. He tapped his fingers to his temple.

"Pyschic." She pouted a little at the realization that he was teasing her. "Well, I happen to notice something sticking out of your bag which says 'Tokyo University- New York University Exchange.' 

"AH!" She exclaimed as she fished out the file from her bag. She smiled at him but he merely shrugged his shoulders.

"So, are you from Tokyo?"

"Nah. I actually stay in New York. I am flying to Tokyo to attend some tennis match."

"Ah, so you're a tennis player? Are you very good? My ex.. um, my friend is a very good tennis player." She fumbled around a little, her cheeks colouring.

"Well, I wouldn't say I am the best. So you have an ex-boyfriend who is a tennis star?"

She glanced down at her hands and looking him, gave him a wistful look. "Well, that was a rather long time ago. We weren't really that compatible and he was busy and I had my exchange to do so… yeah."

"I see." There was small awkward silence which was thankfully broken by the air stewardess.

"Ah, orange juice please." She asked politely as the air stewardess nodded. The flight was such a long one and she was feeling a little thirsty. The orange juice came in at such an opportune time.

"Do you have Ponta?"

"Ah sir, I do believe we've ran out of it. Will orange juice do?"

"Ok." The air stewardess filled another cup and handed it to the young man before moving on to the next row.

"You like Ponta?" She asked, sipping her juice.

"You have no idea. I'm addicted to them. They are… the greatest things on earth to have when you're hot, hungry, tired and thirsty."

"Wow. You make them sound like some elixir."

"Well, they are, for me I guess."

"You're really interesting!" She blurted out and he looked at her curiously before grinning.

"Oh, what do you mean by that?"

"Er… well… for starters you speak great English, something which not many Japanese guys do well." She confessed. "I mean… well… I am so tired of guys back home not doing anything substantial, just thinking of ways to get laid and not studying properly."

"Wow. That's the longest sentence I've heard you speak so far with such passion."

"Oh, quit teasing." She blushed again.

"Well, sounds like you get hit on a lot."

"They just don't have anything to do. That's why." She frowned. "It's annoying really, especially when I am not one of those girls who like such attention."

"Different priorities I guess. So what are you majoring in?"

Her frown disappeared and she brightened up. "Oh, I am doing economics!"

"You sound like you sure love it. SO… that makes you an economist. Economists invent jobs for themselves, don't they? They sound like spin doctors."

"That isn't a nice thing to say."

"Sorry, was just… well, am not too fond of economists."

"Oh?" She looked at him. He shifted uneasily in his seat, aware that she was prompting him for a response.

"My ex was studying economics. She dumped me for another economics dude. Said she preferred economists. He was such. A. bastard."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well, it sucked. I mean, it sucks to know that she wasn't thinking much of me when she dumped me. Like ok." He leaned his head back in his seat.

"Then she just isn't quite worth your time and effort. You seem like a nice guy. It isn't right for you to be cheated."

"Maybe." A small smile played on his lips.

"So, do you have siblings?" She asked as she struggled to find a space to put her bag. It was rather huge and she didn't want to put it on the floor.

"Here, give it to me." He motioned for it and put it on the seat next to him. "Well, no. I have a cat though. A Himalayan cat."

"Oh! That's really nice. You didn't bring it with you?"

"Well, I did. But I had to put it in a special pets' corner of the plane. It's ok. It's probably sleeping now. Hang on, let me see if I still have it…" He slipped his hands into his pockets and came up with a wallet. Fumbling a bit, he located a small piece of paper and passed it to her.

"Here's it. I call it Karupin."

"It's cute! I mean, it's so round and furry and look at its eyes!" She blabbed excitedly.

"I'll show it to you later when I pick it up. So, do you have siblings?"

"No, I'm the only child." She said shyly. "I stay with my grandmother though."

"Your parents?"

"Oh, they passed away in a car accident." She said softly, looking down at the floor. He felt bad immediately for asking and in a move that surprised the both of them, he put his hand over hers.

"I'm sorry for asking."

"Oh, don't worry. Please." He removed his hand almost immediately and she found herself feeling a little sorry that he had done so.

"Well, if it's any comfort, I have a dysfunctional family. My dad has a stash of porn magazines and my mother is usually screaming the house down half the time."

"You have an interesting family." She laughed and he shrugged his shoulders, throwing her a smile nonetheless.

"I think Karupin's the only normal being around. I had it when it was a baby. I was a baby myself but I loved it. I still sleep with it. It's so furry it becomes my bolster." His eyes softened considerably. "I don't know what I will do if it dies."

"Well, my Labrador died just last summer." She said, placing her hand over his unconsciously. He looked at it but did not attempt to remove it. "I had it when it was a baby too."

"Yeah. We both love our animals a lot."

"More than our girlfriends or boyfriends at that." They both laughed and settled back into a silence, although it was a comfortable one now.

"So how did you get so interested in tennis?" She asked him.

"Well, I was about 4 and I was visited by an angel who said he would bestow me with tennis powers."

"Wow! That's incredible." She laughed heartily. He chuckled alongside.

"Ok, seriously. When I was 4, Karupin happened to be chasing a tennis ball and somehow it chased the ball to a court. Unbelievable but yeah, I ended up at a tennis court. And I saw my dad playing tennis, in such a professional manner I found it unbelievable. I later found out my dad was a professional player but gave it up for family although I find that a little questionable."

"That's the longest time I've heard you speak."

"Now you're teasing."

"So you've been it forever?"

"Well, since 4. I love the exhilaration when I push myself. I think of the adulation I first experienced when I first saw my dad playing and think of how incredible it can transform a person. Like magic."

"That's really nice. I mean, the way you see your dad in. A different light."

"Hmmph. Only this once. How about you? What do you like doing?"

"Oh! Well, I like cooking." He cocked an eyebrow on hearing that.

"Can you cook Japanese food?"

"OH yes. I cook dinner for my grandmother. When I was still with my boyfriend, I cooked bento lunches for him. He said they tasted fantastic."

"Good. My mum never cooks Japanese food and I miss them like crazy. The Japanese food sold in New York cannot compare with those in Japan." His mouth watered just thinking of all the exquisite delicacies.

"I should invite you over one day for a meal."

"Ah, I was just wondering when you would ask. I would have shamelessly asked for an invitation if you didn't anyway." She laughed a tinkly laugh.

"Thank you. But it is only humble fare."

"No worries."

Just then, the intercom came on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're landing soon. Please fasten your seatbelts and remain in your seats."

"Oh, that's fast." He marveled and she nodded. They strapped on their belts but he could not help noticing she looked a little nervous. "Nervous?"

She wringed her hands a little. "Well, kind of. I hate the whole feeling."

"Never mind. I'll be here." He patted her head and held her hands. She blushed yet again from the close contact but found it reassuring.

As the plane began its descent, she gripped his hand tightly and shut her eyes. Finally, the pilot's voice came on. "Ladies and gentlemen, we've landed at Narita Airport. It's a beautiful summer day and I hope you've enjoyed flying with Japan Airlines. Have a pleasant day."

"It's over."

"Thank goodness."

"You ok?" He brushed a small strand of hair from her face.

"Thank you." They sat there in silence as the passengers started filtering out.  
"Well, I think we better get out before they lock us up here." She chuckled.

"You really have a sense of humour. Oh! My bag!"

"Ah, I could have robbed you."

"I know you wouldn't do that. You're a real gentleman."

"Oh! Karupin! I have to pick him up."

"Great, I would love to see your cat."

They headed for the conveyor belt. "Ah, here you go." He helped her lift her luggage bag as she pointed out the brightly coloured bag.

"Thanks."

"Welcome. Anymore pieces?"

"Oh! There it is!" She laughed as he stretched out and managed to hook the bag off the belt.

"You nearly caused me to dislocate my arm and you still laugh."

"I'm sorry but it looked funny!"

"OK." But his eyes danced with mirth and she knew he was not really mad. She waited for his bag to arrive and they headed for the exit.

As they reached it, they soon realized they had to part ways.

"So, this is it." He said, hands in his pockets. She was a little disappointed that he seemed a little bored.

"Well, shall we exchange numbers? Oh! I don't even have your name!"

"Ryoma Echizhen. And you're… Ryuuzaki Sakuno."

"Oh! How did you know!" She asked, surprised. He no longer seemed bored and smiled.

"I peeped at your passport."

"That's naughty of you." He cocked his head.

"Well, let's not exchange numbers. You know, people who do such things just forget about them and it becomes but a passing thing."

"True. Ok, we won't then. But how will we get to meet then?"

"If fate allows."

"You're a strange man, Ryoma-san." She gave him a wistful look. "Well, then we better leave. Good bye Karupin." She waved at the little cage he was carrying."

"Well, before we actually leave…" He paused and leaning towards her, he kissed her on the forehead. He smiled at her.  
"We'll see each other again." She smiled.

"Goodbye Ryoma."

"Goodbye Sakuno."

And with that, they both turned to leave, each not daring to glance back, their hearts still pounding.

_I do hope we'll see each other again._

The End.

Reviews are muchly appreciated. Thank you in advance!


	2. Chapter 2

Honestly, the reviews are disappointing but nevertheless, inspiration hits and I will write.

**One Shot: Chapter 2**

"Sakuno," A voice teased lightly as an arm snaked around her waist. She let out a sigh as she continued stirring the broth. "I want to make love to you."

"Fuji." She rolled her eyes and wriggled free from his grasp, looking directly at him, ladle in hand. "Please don't do that, not when I am cooking." She turned her back towards him and resumed her cooking.

The guy merely smiled and walked out of the kitchen. Sakuno looked at the broth and wondered how she had gotten herself into this mess. After she returned from New York, he had been waiting at her doorstep for her, not to mention the thousands of roses that surrounded him and the house. In that moment of weakness, she had succumbed to his light words. Damn those eyes! She cursed. She never could resist them.

And so, nearly eight months later, they were still living together, despite her saying that she would never ever go back to him when they first broke up.

New York… her thoughts drifted as she remembered the distinct stranger she had met on the plane. The guy whose name she never knew. She smiled wistfully at the memory of him, stirring absentmindedly.

She wondered if he still thought of her.

* * *

"Please take care of yourself!" He yelled from the platform and waved as she nodded and waved back. Upon seeing him turn and vanishing from sight, she was relieved and went about looking for a seat.

It was tiring to be with him, her boyfriend but she did not know why she still did not have the heart to break up with him. Every time she resolved to break up, those magical lips of his would stop her from speaking. It infuriated her to no end that she was still so weak.

At last, it was time for her to finish her thesis and she set about for Hokkaido University and looked forward to the solitude she would be getting. A welcome respite indeed.

She located her seat and put her luggage into the hold. As she struggled with the last piece, a hand reached out and smoothly slid the offending piece in.

"Ah! Thank you!" She turned to smile at the kind stranger only to realize that…

"It's you!" The stranger cried and the two found themselves staring at the other. It seemed like it was only yesterday when the two had parted at the airport again.

"What a pleasant surprise…" She murmured as he gently tipped his cap. "Do you by any chance happen to be sitting opposite me?" She gestured at the seat.

He chuckled. "Why I believe so." She smiled as they settled down and the train started to move off. They were silent for a while, until she could not bear it any longer and broke the silence.

"So, where are you headed to?"

"Well, Osaka actually, and you… ah, let me try to guess since I can read your mind quite well, the last time I remembered." She blushed. He tapped his fingers to his forehead, as though in deep thought. "Hokkaido?"

"Ah! How did you know! I am quite sure there's no brochure around this time!" She exclaimed, surprised once again. He shrugged.

"Pyshcic."

"Mou, you're teasing me." She let out a little pout as she settled back into her seat.

"I thought I would see you around Tokyo. Gee, it's stuffy." He unbuttoned the top button of his polo shirt. "Never did see you around."

"Well, I was busy."

"Oh, with a guy?" He asked, looking at her curiously. She stiffened, rather unsure of what to say.

"Yes." She finally said. "My ex, actually." He gave a little 'oh' and settled back into his seat. The train roared past the city.

"Well, he must have really wanted you back." He said nonchantly, although if she did listen closer, there was a very faint hint of disappointment.

"Maybe." She looked out of the window and bit her lip. The last bit of Tokyo disappeared as the train sped past to yet another stop. "So! What have you been up to!" She asked cheerfully.

"Well, nothing much. Just some tennis here and there."

"Oh, then why are you heading to Osaka?"

"To meet some people. Maybe visit Universal Studios for a while." He was rather indifferent in his answers and she felt a little disappointed. After all that expectations, he seemed so much different. He closed his eyes, only to open them shortly after and looked at her.

"I didn't think I would see you again. It was stupid to not ask your name." He finally confessed, looking rather sheepish.

"Ryuuzaki Sakuno." She said first, a bit surprised at her boldness.

"Sakuno… that's a nice name. Sakura… Sakuno… pretty much the same ne?" He looked at her, a twinkling in his eye. "Ryoma Echizhen."

"Ryoma…." She said it, unfamiliar with it but repeated it slowly. "Ryoma… Oh! Where's your cat? Karupin?"

He laughed. "You remembered? I didn't bring him along because I can't afford to look after him. My friends are taking care of him for me. The pampered little prince." He said it rather fondly, as though thinking of it right at that minute.

"Pity, I would have loved to play with it."

"You would. So, what are you going to Hokkaido for? It's cold at this time of the year, isn't it?" He asked, curious. His book forgotten, he shifted uneasily in the seat. He gestured at the seat next to her. "May I?"

She looked at him, puzzled before realizing he wanted to sit next to her. "Oh! Please do. Well, I'm going to complete my thesis."

"Interesting. What's it on?"

She twirled a lock of her long, brown hair. "Well, I don't want to bore you."

"Oh come on. There's still a long way to go to Osaka from here!" He teased. She smiled.

"Well, it's on the simplicity of the complexity of human relations. Still with me?"

"Kind of. Go on."

"Ok. It's like an exploration on how relations are formed, on the entire random nature of it. There's that human connection, that bond which somehow forms when you meet someone."

"So you are trying to explain how it forms?" He asked thoughtfully. She looked a little disappointed.

"Truth is, I have no idea. That's why I need the space to think."

"Ah, a thinking professor in the making. Interesting. Well, I guess the connection just happens. Maybe there is a god somewhere. You believe in a god?" She frowned when he asked that.

"Not really. I believe we can control our destiny."

"Like even in an accident?"

"Well, that's something unforeseen."

"Then maybe there really is someone dictating this. Like…" He looked around for an example. "How about you and I? It was totally random. How do you control that?"

She laughed. "Ryoma, are you trying to convert me or something?"

"Nah. Just exploring. I like to dabble in these kind of philosophical stuff sometimes."

"That's why I say I am impressed by you. Guys your age wouldn't be thinking of this. They would be thinking of how to get up a girl's skirt."

"I think of that too."

"Oh! Pity!" They both laughed. "I feel so awful and it's your fault Ryoma."

"Well, Sakuno, I do believe you have very low expectations."

"Maybe a bit too low." She stopped smiling and let out a sigh.

"Your ex?" He asked cautiously. She looked at him ruefully and nodded. "How did he manage to convince you?"

"Truth is, I don't know."

"Good in bed?"

"Ryoma!" Her cheeks coloured.

He shrugged. "It's normal. But it's ok if you don't want to answer."

"Well, maybe. But the point is I don't know if I want to spend my life with him. I mean, well, I don't know."

"No connection?"

"There was."

"Well, it can always get cut off." He shrugged again. "It happens."

"Maybe. How about you?"

"Nah, I don't want to repeat my ex's story again."

"So you're scared!" She exclaimed. He looked at her curiously, those warm eyes.

"Scared?'

"Once bitten twice shy kind of a thing. You know."

"True. I think so. It's hard to fall in love but even harder to fall out of love."

"A real philosopher you are! Maybe you should help me write my thesis!" She laughed and playfully punched his arm.

"I charge exorbitantly."

"Take credit cards?"

"Sure." He let out a little yawn. "I am kinda bummed out."

"Me too." She shifted in her seat. "Let's sleep?"

"Great idea."

"Good night, Ryoma."

"Good night, Sakuno." And there was silence until a voice spoke up.

"Ne Sakuno?"

"Yes?"

"Never mind."

"Ryoma!"

"Good night."

* * *

Reviews are appreciated! 


End file.
